Greatest Seduction
by SnowRider14
Summary: Title Says it all... Kyoko and Ren, Drama, Drama, Drama. Can they finally make their feelings get through to one another?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Situation, situation, situation.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip beat! Trust me, if I did... keh keh keh... this would be it.

BAM!

The whole place echoed with the sound of Ren's hands slamming onto the wall in front of him. Between his two long arms was... Kyoko. She seemed slightly intimidated but not completely. Her eyes widened a fraction at Ren's sudden actions...

"What makes you think... "

Ren's eyes unwaveringly stared straight into Kyoko's eyes, her eyes searching his in suspicion and disbelief.

"...that I am not capable of stealing your heart?"

At his words, Kyoko's breath hitched as she could not blink, continued to watch Ren.

" I think..."

Ren leaned into the side of her face just inches away from her ears as his whisper sent shivers up her spine.

"... I am more than capable to send your mind whirling when I am this close... I bet your heartbeat quickens every moment I inch closer..."

Kyoko was frozen but Ren continued as his head moved a fraction of a degree closer to her neck as he whispered to her skin making her knees weak.

"...Admit it... that... you are more than attracted to me."

To Be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Explain yourself

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip beat, sorry this ain't Cannon.

Chapter 2 – Explain yourself!

-48 Hrs before -

"That was ridiculous!"

Yashiro blinked just as Luke slammed his hand down onto the table before him looking as though he had finally had the last straw. Yashiro then flipped the page of his magazine and responded with a sigh

"I will not ask about what you said earlier but how about instead of that, answer me why are you here at my place? Now that is what I wanted to know…"

Luke glared daggers at Yashiro who was unaffected as he flipped the next page of the magazine once more under Luke's scrutiny.

"Why aren't you frustrated? Watching Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko's love life is like watching paint peel! Or rather it is like waiting for the donkeys to come home."

Yashiro at that moment looked at up to see Luke running his hands through his hair in frustration, it was at that moment, he had chosen to put his magazine down as he started to explain

"Like I have warned you months beforehand, I told you that their love life is a very SLOW process…"

"SLOW? Tortoises would have already had babies by the time they reach the part where they could even admit that they like each other! I had enough!"

All of a sudden the lights started to flicker and it continued giving flashes of darkness and flashes of light and all Yashiro could see was Luke smirking or laughing maniacally to himself as he reached down to his bag and Yashiro watched cautiously wondering if that man had brought a bomb or something… what was the man's idea?

"With this… things might finally start to work between those baka-couple! BEHOLD!"

Yashiro at that Luke's last word thought to flee when what landed on his table was something square… or was it? The whole room then went dark but now all Yashiro could see was the eerie glow on the corners of the box it was almost like a light show as mist/fog/smoke whatever that was in the box came out of the corners.

"Is that an old box?"

Yashiro asked, feeling a little uneasy about the presence of the box but the response Yashiro got from Luke was something indicated it wasn't what Yashiro thought it was!

"This is a magical box which contains the most powerful spirit in the entire Japan, I took weeks off to look for it! It is said that this spirit in here is the ultimate key to making relationships work! A very great spirit of SEDUCTION!"

At this Yashiro's fear dropped out like a hat and his eyes just surveyed him carefully before he stood up and walked towards the switches and gripped a hand that was there on his wall and with the flick of his wrist and finger he switched his lights back on to notice another man working a mist machine. Yashiro was all smiles as he gripped the two men by the coats and threw them out of his apartment but not before remembering his manners saying

"Thank you for the background effects… please don't come again."

With that, he slammed the door shut on the two men and turned to look at the box on the table it was carved out of wood and it seems Luke had attached glow in the dark sticks onto it, Yashiro crossed his arms across his chest and said

"In other words… its an OLD box."

Luke cradled the box and retorted

"Hey! I thought you Japanese were very superstitious!"

"And I though the exact opposite about you Europeans."

"I've phoned Ren from your phone asking why isn't he meeting us here before we head off to the charity event, so he is on his way!"

Yashiro was amused, as he leaned against the wall and commented

"You wanted me to help you with that?"

Luke nodded eagerly and gestured to the box seated on the table, it is said it contained the little spirit

"We need Ren to be here so we can tell the great spirit of seduction to bless him!"

"…Luke this is ridiculous, it will not work and wasn't what Ren was doing something similar to what he had been doing?"

Luke rolled his eyes and said

"You call those methods of Seduction?! Ren explains and lies to her half of the time for what he did! How is that seduction? At this rate it will always be 2 steps forwards one step back!"

"…. You are right… But it this doesn't work, we are abandoning this ridiculous idea."

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Luke leaped to his feet and dashed towards the door to open it. In front of the door way stood Tsuruga Ren who seemed as though he had to rush here even after a day of tiring work, but he looked around for a moment before asking in a slightly suspicious way

"Luke if we are going to an important event why are you in casual?"

Luke thought his plan had just went down the hole only to have Yashiro appear at the doorway sounded a little annoyed at Luke and responded

"He was here earlier and mistaken the time, come in Ren."

Tsuruga Ren looked at Yashiro for a full minute to determine if he was lying but as it turns out, Yashiro didn't seem to bear any ill will on his face so Ren trusted his manager and walked into Yashiro's apartment and that was when he saw the box on the table, Ren had never really been to Yashiro's place before so he was slightly surprised that Yashiro was into collected antique boxes.

"You collect antique boxes?"

At such a question, Yashiro's lip curled a little but not obvious enough for Ren to determine if it was a trap and he answered dubiously

"Well this box is special,"

To be continued…

Someone figured me out last time when I posted the other chapter and therefore I did a 180 degree twist. From serious to downright humor! I hope you like it. Let me know okay?


End file.
